My Master Has No Face
by SilverQ10
Summary: There comes a time when you think of dying. For me that time came a lot sooner than I imagined, in fact, I got a chance to escape death. My terrible death. I took it. And now I actually kind of like- Oh who am I kidding, I've got to get out of this some how... I only just wish that No Face wasn't so good at watching me. If it's just in my mind I'll never escape.
1. Chapter 1

No. 179

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a cold November morning, the sun lazily peeking over green Cranston Hill, which was still blanketed with fog. Rain had just fallen, but dry cold air quickly stole all the dampness off the ground. Over on Sterling Street the wind swept up leaves from the ground caressing them as it wound around the trees playfully. Nelly was in the backyard playing with her ball, alone. Again. She was tired of playing with the other children, them and their stupid opinions, always saying mean things behind her back. She couldn't take it anymore; she stood there ball in hand as the cold morning wind blew her hair, making the loose strands feel like whips across her cheeks and nose. She ran her finger on her dry cracked lips and licked them. She sniffed as a huge lump sat there in her throat, she forced it down, but felt the heat of her eyes as tears welled up in her eyes, a stray tear ran down her cheek.

"I won't stand for it… I won't." Her head shot down as the sound of a bicycle rode past. Her vision blurred and her nose frostbitten, Nelly agitatedly rubbed her eyes with her cold white fingers. White and pale and cold. That's what they were, and even more so she felt a tingling feeling earlier but ignored it, now she paid the price as she curled her fingers into a tight fist, feeling the rigidness and awkwardness that came with the unwelcomed movement. Numb.

"Should have worn mittens." Muttered Nelly, she wiped the hot tears from her face, leaving her skin wanting the warm sensation. Anger swelled up inside her; teeth clenched Nelly clasped the ball digging her nails into it. "Why am I so _different _from the others? I…I deserve friends too… don't I?" The tears were coming back. Nelly screamed with all her might and pelted the ball to the ground; it bounced away and rolled into the woods.

"_Great._" Nelly rolled her eyes and chased after the ball.

After a great deal of searching she finally found it, well, someone had found it. A tall boy with short black hair and pale white skin had it in his gloved hands. The ball was a dark scarlet with a white cross on the front, now dirtied by the years of use and mud. When she came closer, Nelly's mouth immediately curved up, she tried to hold it in but to no avail. Nelly burst into laughter; tears were coming from her eyes, she stopped.

"What's your name, mate?" She said wiping the tears away with her hand, she felt weird after she was laughing so hard. The strangers green eyes glared at her. For a few heartbeats they stood there looking at each other. His eyes were deep, like his gaze was never-ending and meaningful, but Nelly just wasn't sure why. His face was smooth and his chin strong, the black suit he wore reminded her of a butler, and so did his facial expression, patient, expecting and loyal.

"Is this, yours?" His full lips barely moved, there was a hint of some sort of German accent, it was cute. Nelly combed the loose strands of black hair out of her face and behind her ear; she felt her face turning red, quickly, forcing a smile out of her.

"I asked you a question, you know." Nelly stated with a superior tone to match the boy's mockingly good manners. He sighed and gazed at her face, his eyes had a certain fire in it that she didn't like. Finally he paced toward her; calmly he took her hand and gave her the ball. Leaning on her he whispered into her ear:

"Alastor…" The boy's green eyes looked into her blue ones and seemed to smile at her, "My name is Alastor."


	2. Chapter 2

No. 179

_**Chapter 2**_

Nelly didn't know whether to slap the boy or to stand there, her face like blooming roses, and mouth agape and just bite down a smile. The moment he touched her hand, it felt like sparks caressed it; the feeling was frail as if it could break at any moment. Though, she couldn't say she didn't like it. The warmth from the boy's hand lingered on her skin, spreading slowly up her arm. As she licked her lips she backed away, hesitantly, "That's a strange name… Your parents must have hated you, huh?" She tried a small chuckle but it failed miserably, leaving her with a choked half smile. Even that too failed as the boy stared at her, his gaze eating at her attempts to remain cool, leaving nothing but a shivering puddle of desire instead. "Um…," she stuttered and mentally kicked herself, "Yeah, I get it. I have a terrible sense of humor. However, I doubt it's worse that this weather." She couldn't believe she just made another joke… but this time about weather? 'What is wrong with me!' she screamed in her mind. She wasn't exactly awesome when it came to flirting, but she wasn't ever _this_ bad. She concluded that it was definitely high-time to just stop, save what was left of her pride, and make a dramatic exit so that _at least_ he would remember that, if or when he was going to remember her at all after this.

"Yes, I assure you, your humor is as bad as the weather." Nelly glanced up, her cobalt blue eyes meeting his reluctantly. She felt as if she had been stabbed with a needle and the words 'fail' were being pumped into her veins. 'The story of my life', she thought miserably. She cleared her throat and gave a forced laugh, but as she tried to play it off as nothing she realized that the boy was actually smiling.

"You-"

"You have a nice laugh. But, I am sure it would sound beautiful if was actually real." The girl stood there speechless as she watched Alastor run his hand through his black hair and sigh, "It's a shame when people do that…-" His mumbles were cut short as the boy suddenly glanced up, his movements were quick like a dog that looked up as if it heard its name. After a few heartbeats he spoke again, though his green eyes were still looking at the line of trees at the edge of the forest, "I am sorry, I interrupted you…"

"No, no, no…" Nelly flinched when she heard how squeaky and nervous her voice sounded, compared to the boy's even silky voice she must have sounded like one of those yappy purse dogs. She frowned, "What's wrong?" The boy shook his head slowly, "You need to leave." Something was wrong. His body had stiffened, his calm hands were now in a fist, and he wouldn't even look at her. "W-why, I thought we had something-"

"Enough of your jokes!" Nelly backed away, the boy's eyes were burning almost with anger, she couldn't get the words out of her mouth so he spoke again, this time in a most terrifyingly monotone voice, "Leave-." His eyes widened, "NOW!"

Nelly stood frozen in place, she didn't understand. She didn't understand then, but she understood now, but it was a little too late for that. The swiftness was inhuman, the blow short but powerful; enough to knock the wind out of her lungs and maybe a little bit of blood. Okay, a lot of blood. Nelly's knees buckled as she crumpled up and hit the ground with a thud, she had no time to scream, she couldn't, not with his hand already on her mouth. A cold chill swept across the nape of her neck, she strained her eyes around and saw the creature that stood before her in embrace; black as tar, and a mouth full of needle-teeth, and the chilling smile of a demon; it screeched and sent blood curdling screams to the heavens. Spit—or at least she hoped it was spit in her semi-conscious state—flew and landed on her cheek, she didn't even have the time to wipe it off, much less the blood dripping down her neck. Her ears were bleeding and the world suddenly went mute. The sound was agony to her body and a shock to her brain. Convulsing, Nelly laid there struggling with each shortly-lived breath, beneath the vile creature whose iridescent, reptilian eyes glared at her with malicious intelligence.

It's growling turned into a bellowing call, or warning… She had no idea, the world had turned into a seriously weird place for her now, black dots littered her vision, ringing came from nowhere and it was slowly dimming. Was it really going to kill her? Nelly tried not to squash her own hope as reality set in, mercy and last minute survival is just something one wishes for before dying. It doesn't mean that they'll get it. Nelly gathered all her strength and shrieked for help, her voice was frail and sounded like a frog, another blow to her rib-cage shut her up. Running her hand down to her now tender spot. Nelly was bleeding and was losing grip on the situation. She was sure she was going to die. When she saw it, another one, lashing out at the one on top of her; its green eyes gleamed with anger and sadistic hate. She felt it all, the hate of the creatures, the pain of fighting, and the queasiness of seeing and smelling the sweet metallic scent of the scarlet liquid that splashed and splattered on green grass. The bigger, green eyed creature reared up on its slender legs and lunged at the Nelly, the one on top of her blocked it but before she could make out what was going on, it all turned to black…

The distant sounds of monstrous screams had died away, but Nelly could still hear something. Something calling her. A familiar voice in the dark void of her mind, echoing and resonating within her very being as it spoke to her with a tone of resolute importance… "Nelly. Wake up… We have chocolate-chip pancakes…"


End file.
